


The Beauty of A Secret

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Light Angst, Past Infidelity, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie has a secret that she only indulges in every other Tuesday.





	The Beauty of A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Best Kept Secret

Natalie smiled at her reflection after she got done applying her makeup. Doing a once over just to make sure she looked good because well this was something she didn't do often.

Not after five children, a sixth on the way. It was just hard to always want to be presentable and pretty all the damn time. Especially when it was usually her kids or Taylor who saw her half the time. But every other Tuesday she did this.

She got herself all made up and dressed pretty. Told her husband it was a lunch thing with some lady friends at church because of course Taylor would believe her. She'd never lie to him even though she had every reason too. Especially since it used to be him feeding her lies.

Telling her he was going somewhere he wasn't. All to visit whatever man or woman he was fucking at that time.

That had stopped after Willa though. Natalie not sure what it was about the birth of their fifth child that had changed him but something had. She hadn't asked him what it was.

Was afraid it would mean having a really really deep conversation with him and she wasn't ready for that. Knew if it happened it would mean revealing her best kept secret to him.

The secret about where she really went every other Tuesday. Where she had been going every other Tuesday since Willa had turned a year old.

Coming out of her head when she heard the kids arguing in the kitchen Natalie left the bathroom, going to where her kids were and not at all surprised to see the arguing kids where Ezra and River.

The two of them always seemed to be butting heads lately and it was getting exhausting for her. It was the last thing she needed while pregnant.

Then again maybe she also needed to have less children but well that was a realization too late in the game and anyway, she didn't regret her kids.

She wouldn't replace any of them but she sometimes wished she and Taylor hadn't been so careless...or that she hadn't been so naive the year she got pregnant with River.

Hadn't had the idea a baby could fix the marriage even if River had put a bandaid on it for awhile, he hadn't fixed their true problems. They had still existed and kept getting worse.

Natalie almost afraid even now somehow Willa had been a bandaid too. Hating herself for wondering when things would eventually all implode and they for sure would if Taylor knew all the secrets she was keeping from him.

All the secrets she didn't tell anyone, not even her best friend Kate. Which was unusual because she usually told Kate everything but these secrets well, it was best if Kate didn't know either.

It would probably ruin her life as well Natalie figured and deep down that was the last thing she wanted to do to Katie. Good old Katie who had been by her side for years. Far longer than either of their husbands had been in the picture.

"You two really need to knock it off," Natalie spoke watching as both her sons turned to look at her with guilty expressions. "I don't know nor do I even care why you are arguing but stop. Your father is watching you guys today and you know he'll be harsher than I am if you keep it up," she warned them.

All the kids knowing that Taylor while a big softie was still the harsher parent. He always had been even during the days when it seemed he hadn't wanted this life or her and the kids.

It was almost a nice balance to Natalie who was known to let the kids get by with everything. It was why they were partly too spoiled for their own good.

Ezra was the first to break, looking down sheepishly, "Sorry mom," he sighed before running a hand through his long red locks.

"Don't apologize to me Ezzie. Apologize to River," she told him doing her best to sound stern as she turned to leave the kitchen.

Pausing at the sight in the living room of Taylor curled up on the couch, taking a nap with Willa and it was probably a good thing she had intervened in Ezra and River's argument before they had a chance to wake Taylor and Willa. 

Taylor would have been in a worse mood with the kids if he had been woken.

Smiling softly she soon continued on, heading to the door of her house where she grabbed her pocketbook from a coat rack nearby. Slipping out of the house without a second glance or goodbye to her kids. 

A fact that probably made her selfish but she didn't have time to waste. Time was always precious on these Tuesday's so she reasoned she was allowed to be selfish sometimes.

God knew Taylor had done it one too many times in their younger days and she guessed she was making up for all of what he had done to her.

Except she really hoped he was ignorant to what was going on. That he wasn't pretending like she had all those times in the past.

*****

Parking her car in the parking lot of some fancy hotel in downtown Tulsa, Natalie looked around until she spotted the familiar blue truck. 

Hating the happiness at seeing it because it meant he was here. He still wanted to continue these meetings.

It was a happiness she felt every other Tuesday when he kept showing up. Kept meeting her here at these hotels for secret little rendezvous that neither of their spouses knew about.

Turning her car off she got out, looking down as she headed inside of the place. Heading to the elevators because she knew where to go. They always got the same room number no matter what hotel they used and this was also one they used a lot.

So Natalie knew it like she knew the back of her hand.

Pushing the button for the elevators, Natalie let her hand rest against her growing bump. The baby inside of her moving up a storm and she almost wanted to laugh.

Wondering if it could somehow sense that soon they'd both be in the company of its father.

Another little secret Natalie was keeping and this one she wasn't even sure if he knew either. 

Why would he suspect anything? Taylor surely never suspected it but then again she also hadn't shared to him that she was a month further along than he believed.

So he didn't know that she had gotten pregnant during a time when he hadn't been in town. That it happened during a week when he and Isaac were off doing something for the band in another state.

So yeah, Natalie highly doubted that her best kept secret knew about the fact that the baby in her belly was the product of their secret meetings.

It almost gave Natalie a thrill if she were honest. Having so many secrets.

Even if she knew that if they were found out it could ruin everything.

Hearing the elevator doors open Natalie came out of her thoughts, stepping inside as she hit the button for the second floor.

Her cell phone going off right as the doors closed and she reached into her purse, pulling it out. Not even surprised to see a text from the man she was meeting.

 **Zac 3:30**  
Are you on your way? I really miss you and I've been daydreaming about kissing you all day. I think Kate even suspected something was up. She looked at me all weird.

Snorting a laugh Natalie only shook her head, his words making her ache for him more than she already was.

 **Natalie 3:32**  
I'm in the elevator now, so we'll be kissing soon. Pretty sure Kate is as dumb as Taylor is though on this whole thing so we're good ;).

Right as she hit send, Natalie stepped off the elevator. Heading to the room where she knew Zac was eagerly awaiting her.

A grin appearing on her lips when she reached the room, not even having to knock because Zac threw it open before she could. His arms going around her almost greedily as he kissed her right there in the middle of the hallway for anyone to see them.

Natalie not even sure if she cared because she had missed his lips on her own. Missed the way his body so close to hers always made her feel.

Pulling away after awhile she just shook her head, "I missed you too," she told him not missing the way his eyes lit up at her words. "I can't wait to show you as much once we're inside the room," she added on as she slipped out of his embrace, heading inside the room.

The ache for him growing even more as he shut the door behind him.

The both of them falling into the same song and dance they were used to playing every other Tuesday, when they got to be with each other like a bunch of sinners who were proud of the road they were paving to hell.

Because at least in hell they'd also have each other.


End file.
